Electronic circuits radiate electromagnetic energy, which can manifest as electromagnetic interference in other circuits nearby in the same electronic device, and in other devices. In addition, FCC (Federal Communications Commission) regulations specify limits to electromagnetic interference produced by various electronic devices. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop various embodiments that can reduce, isolate, contain or block electromagnetic radiation.